Avatar: The four Headed Dragon
by Envoywarrior
Summary: Follow Inari, a remaining air bender, and his group as they try to stop the fire nation and encounter the avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first avatar fanfic. It follows the story of another remaining air bender and his group, and their journey to defeat the fire nation, and their encounters with the avatar. **

**_Disclaimer : I don't own ATLA  
_**

* * *

_Just keep running. They can't kill you if they can't catch you._

Inari ran, trying to keep up with his father. The fire nation soldiers were after them, and they didn't look like they wanted to just say hi.

"After them! Don't let the airbenders escape!"

Blasts of fire followed these words. Inari ran harder.

While they had the advantage in speed, the firebenders had already come up with a strategy. Inari and his father's path became blocked. A man came from the circle. He had dark hair and long side-burns.

Inari's father stood in a fighting stance. "Lieutenant Zhao."

The man frown, then smirked. "That's Commander Zhao. Better show some respect. Your very lives are on the line."

Inari felt his head jerk back, a knife put to his throat. He held back a scream.

"Inari!"

"Now tell us. WHERE IS THE AVATAR?"

Inari's father's face showed confusion. "The Avatar! He disappeared a hundred years ago!"

Zhao frowned at the lack of cooperation, a dangerous tone in his voice. "Yes, but you're an air bender. You know where he is."

Then, as quick as lighting, Inari was scooped up and taken among the trees. His father set him down on a branch, handing him a staff. "If trouble comes, I want you to run." His father jumped down. Inari heard the clash of weapons and screams of pain. Pretty soon it stopped. There was a silence.

"Dad?"

Inari jumped down to check out what happen. Inari's eyes grew wide.

His father's body had been pierced in every spot imaginable by spears and swords, and burn marks scorched his body. Inari felt a tear go down his face. "No…"

Zhao smirked. "And so is the fate of those who appose the fire nation." A cold struck Zhao. Zhao turned. The wind picked up. Inari clenched his fists. A small tornado formed around him. It slowly changed shape, from a twister to a wolf. Zhao gasped.

_This can't be the same kid._

Inari put a fist forward, the wolf howling before going towards the fire nation soldiers. It moved swiftly, knocking out all of the soldiers in its path. Zhao had one thought before blacking out.

_My worst defeat. 200 fire navy soldiers taken out by one kid._

Inari's tears hit the ground and he ran off onto the trail, fainting halfway through it.

* * *

**A short chapter, but it's only the beginning. **


	2. We're on our way!

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA... **

* * *

"Your late, Volcan." An old man scolded at a teenage boy who ran up to him. The boy stood up. 

"Sorry, Master Fisu. My mom kept fussing over my hair." He rubbed his brown hair, bringing it down over his eyes.

"No matter. I'll begin the lesson anyway." Fisu took a fighting stance. Volcan had done the same. "Let us review what you learned." He shot a blast of fire at Volcan, who in turn easily blocked it. He shot many blasts of fire, the old master dodging them like a pro. Fisu dropped down, sending a fire kick right at Volcan, knocking him to the ground. Volcan put out his hand to stop his fall, and performed a somersault, getting back to his feet. As Volcan stood up, he sent a flare into the ground. His teacher raised an eyebrow.

_Giving up already? Not like Volcan._

Fisu felt the spot under his feet become warmer. Suddenly, Volcan brought his hand up. A small pillar of fire engulfed the old master.

"Well done Volcan. You are on your way to becoming a fire bending master."

Volcan bowed. "Thank you, master."

* * *

_Inari was standing at the far end of a field. The wind blew gently, and it was perfect day._

"_Inari…"_

_Inari looked around at the mention of his name. He then noticed a figure at the far end of the field. He ran towards it. _

"_Inari…"_

_Inari's heart pounded, the wind picked up. He almost touched him when…_

Inari opened his eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was on a moving piece of rock.

"Alright, he's awake!" the speaker was a brown haired teenager, only a little older than Inari.

"Search him. He could be potentially dangerous. You never know who is a fire nation spy." This time, it was a black haired teenager. He seemed to be moving the rock with the movements of his hands.

_An earth bender! _Thought Inari. He was shirtless with pale green and gold pants.

The other one wore a blue tunic with black pants underneath.

The earth bender spoke to Inari, without looking back. "The name's Boog. That's Tsunami. You never told us your name."

Inari sat up. "My name's Inari."

"Air bender?"

Inari was shocked. Everyone thought the air benders died out 100 years ago.

"How did you know!"

Tsunami turned to Inari. "When we found you, you had strange arrows on your hands and feet. We would have checked your forehead, but you giant mass of hair was in the way.

Inari patted down his spiky silver hair, feeling offended. Tsunami continued. "Not only that, but the Avatar came back, and he's an air bender. There are bound to be more that survived."

Inari looked out to the scenery. "The Avatar…"

* * *

Volcan wondered around, bored out of his mind. Never anything to do. Everyday was like this since Prince Zuko left. When the fire lord banished his best friend two years ago, life for Volcan had never been fun. And since his dad died, his mom has been treating him like a five year old, trying to keep him from anything to make his life painful. 

_Well, this is life. _Volcan sighed. _I wonder what's out there._

* * *

Inari sat up. "Where are we headed to now?" 

Boog smiled. "The Northern Air temple. Stop number four on our tour of the world."

* * *

**Sorry if it is short. The story, for those who don't know, starts around the end of season one, or pretty close. **


	3. Dinner with Saber Tooth Moose Lions

** Some of the dialouge and events may not be exact or the same, thanks to my bad memory.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA **

* * *

A look of surprise covered Inari's face. "The Northern Air Temple?"

"Of course. 100 years ago, it was home to the Air Nomads. Now, it's a shelter refugees of a nearby town. Besides, I've got relatives up there."

Tsunami rolled his eyes as Boog went on and on.

* * *

"Stop resisting."

"But it wasn't me!"

Volcan looked up. An old man was being dragged by four Fire nation soldiers. The old man happened to be Master Fisu. Volcan got up and walked towards the soldiers, steamed.

"What the hell is going on here?"

One of the soldiers got angry. "This man had tried to assassinate the Fire Lord.

Volcan only grew angrier. "That was last week, and the man wasn't bald!"

The soldiers lost their patience. "Silence! Now step aside." The soldier threw a punch at Volcan. To his surprise, Volcan stopped it, chuckling.

"Ha. No one tells me to shut up except for my mom." Volcan countered the attack, driving his fist into the mans' face, knocking him backwards. The others went to help there fallen comrade. Volcan dropped down, sending fire at each one's feet. He then hurled a fire ball at each, finishing them off. Volcan ran towards his fallen master.

"Are you okay?"

Master Fisu got up. "I'm fine, but you really shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

As if to answer his question, ten fire nation soldiers jumped on top of him, pinning Volcan to the ground.

* * *

"RUN AWAY BEFORE WE GET EATEN!" Boog tried to move the rock faster, not succeeding all the while. Tsunami and Inari hugged and screamed at the sight of a pack of Saber Tooth Moose Lion's chasing them. The leader tried to take a bite, just barely missing them. Tsunami screamed louder, his voice going high pitched. Boog turned to Inari.

"Inari, I need your help. I need you to help me lift this rock in the air."

Inari got up quickly, trying to bend the air around the rock, and leaving Tsunami to fear for his life on his own.

"YOU TWO BETTER LIFT THIS THING BEFORE WE GET EATEN FOR DINNER BY THESE SABER TOOTH MOOSE THINGYS!" Tsunami always called something by its correct name unless he was scared of getting eaten by it.

Right as the animals gained one them, Boog and Inari sent the rock air born. They sighed. Inari turned to the other two. "Has this ever happened before?"

Boog smiled cautiously. "Twenty four times actually. By the same pack. It's like their tracking us or something." Boog smelled his armpit, trying to make sure it isn't giving off odors that might give away their location.

* * *

Volcan was brought before the Fire Lord. Fire Lord asked the soldiers.

"What has this boy done?" A soldier stepped forward.

"He assaulted a group of soldiers, trying to free your would be assassinator."

Fire Lord Ozai stood up, obviously getting angry. He looked toward Volcan.

"So, you try and save the person who wanted to kill me?"

Volcan looked up. "The man was innocent! Exactly how do you think your ruling this country?"

"Silence! I half mind to kill you, but I have a better idea."

Volcan looked at Ozai, wondering what could be worse than death.

"You'll fight for your life!"

* * *

"Hey, look at the gliders out there!" Boog squinted his eyes. He saw many little things fly around the temple. He also saw something very big.

"Oh, a ten ton flying bison. Let's get closer." Boog went to push the rock forward. A little too strong though. "Uh-Oh."

The rock went flying forward, its three occupants holding on for dear life. They flew past the flying Bison.

"Uh, Katara?"

"What Sokka?"

"Is it just me, or did a flying rock pass by with three guys hanging on for dear life on it?"

Katara looked out, realizing what he said was true.

* * *

**Volcan story is starting to heat up(literaly) and Inari meets the Avatar. All of this in the next chapter of The Four Headed Dragon. **


End file.
